Forbidden Love
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Pastor Muda yang terjerat masa lalunya, dan iblis cantik yang berusaha menaklukkannya. First FF. #PandaNetesDay


**"FORBIDDEN LOVE"**

 **Kris Wu & Huang Zitao**

 **Inspired by : Angels & Demons by Dan Brown and Red by Skylar Otsu**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo is still alive...**

 **IF U DON'T LIKE OR HATE THE PAIRING...**

 **PLEASE, JUST FUCK OFF FROM MY STORY!**

 *** * * * FORBIDDEN LOVE * * * ***

Seorang pria tampan dengan surai brunette dan netra tajam sewarna darkchoco melangkah pelan. Menjinjing koper berukuran sedang seraya mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

Kedua kaki panjangnya terbawa melewati sebuah gang kumuh. Berujung jalan besar yang ramai dengan pertokoan, klub malam, dan game center.

"Whoaaa... Look at this fuckin handsome guy!"

"Wanna try some hottie games babe?"

Tiga wanita berdada besar dengan pakaian kurang bahan tampak menghadang langkah si tampan. Memainkan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh ideal pria itu sambil sesekali bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Sang Dominan tersenyum. Melepas gamitan manja di lengannya dengan lembut kemudian mengancingkan kemeja wanita-wanita itu hingga belahan mereka tak lagi nampak.

"Kenapa ditutup tampan? Kukira kau akan memainkannya dengan tanganmu yang hangat itu!" protes salah satu diantara mereka yang bersurai blonde.

Si Tampan menggeleng pelan. Mengacak lembut surai mereka satu per satu, kemudian membuka coat panjangnya.

Tiga kupu-kupu malam itu terdiam. Membisu kala melihat sesuatu yang melingkari kerah dalam kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu.

"Aku buru-buru.. Tapi mungkin lain kali aku bisa mampir dan mengobrol bersama kalian..." ujarnya lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian.."

Dan setelah berkata demikian, pria itupun melanjutkan langkahnya. Terkekeh seraya menggeleng pelan kala melihat tingkah tiga wanita itu.

"Selamat datang Pater Kris... Merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi kami untuk menyambutmu di tempat ini..."

Pria bersurai brunette ini tersenyum hangat. Meletakkan koper sedangnya dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki renta di hadapannya.

"Justru aku yang merasa sangat tersanjung karena bisa berbakti di tempatmu Bapa Marco.."

Pastor senior itu mengangguk. Menepuk pelan bahu Kris kemudian menitahkan seorang pemuda untuk membawakan koper milik tamunya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kemari? Apakah kau menemui kesulitan?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. Berjalan di sebelah lelaki tua itu seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Katedral tua dengan dekorasi yang amat menawan.

Terdappat jajaran patung-patung Santo dan Malaikat. Juga Yesus dan Bunda Maria di area taman. Di sepanjang selasar, terdapat lampu-lampu dinding yang yerkesan tua, namun terawat dengan apiknya.

"Sangat menyenangkan Bapa.. Yeah meskipun banyak godaan tadi.."

Bapa Marco terkekeh pelan. Menampilkan aura kehangatan yang menenangkan.

"Yang kau maksud pasti Felicia, Jessica, dan Anabelle... Tiga wanita itu memang selalu berkelompok jika mencari mangsa.. Tapi percayalah, mereka adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan.."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Langkahnya terhenti kala lelaki di hadapannya menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dengan senyuman yang tak dapat dimengerti, Bapa Marco menatap dalam manik darkchoco Kris. Membuat si tampan mengernyit bingung.

"Perjalananmu sebagai Pastor muda masih sangat panjang nak... Umurmu pun baru dua puluh enam... Aku harap kau bisa bertindak bijak selama bertugas disini menggantikanku.. Karena, sekuat apapun imanmu, Si Jahat akan selalu mengintaimu... Dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangmu... Berhati-hatilah..."

Pria tampan ini hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas petuah Bapa Marco. Tak menyadari bahwa di antara bayangan gelap pilar Katedral itu, sesosok makhluk menatapnya tajam. Menyeringai diam-diam, kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Kris Wu. Pria keturunan China-Kanada dengan paras setampan pahatan patung para Dewa Yunani. Memiliki tubuh yang ideal, kepintaran diatas rata-rata, dan pesona yang dapat menjerat siapapun.

Sayangnya, pria tampan itu memutuskan jalan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang Pastur. Hamba Tuhan, utusan Yang Maha Kuasa, pemberita Injil, sebutlah apapun.

Sangat disayangkan memang. Dikala mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan kuliah kedokteran, ia justru memilih pendidikan Theologia dan belajar menahan segala sifat buruk dan hawa nafsu yang ada dalam dirinya di sebuah Asrama Kepasturan dengan tingkat kedislipinan yang mengerikan.

Orang-orang hanya tak tahu. Kris Wu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pukulan dan cacian. Ia sebatang kara dan tak berniat untuk membuka hatinya bagi siapapun.

Karena sebuah kenangan buruk bersama seseorang yang begitu diasayanginya.

Tujuh belas tahun silam, di sebuah taman di kota Beijing.

Edison Huang.

 _"Welcome home dear..."_

Kris yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk makan malam teridam. Menghentikan kegiatan bercerminnya kala merasa mendengar seseorang yang berbisik padanya.

 _"Perkenalkan sayang.. Aku adalah pemilik rumah Tuhan ini... Tersembunyi dan tak terlihat..."_

Pria Wu ini meneruskan kegiatannya. Mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya dan memasang band putih sebagai pengganti dasi. Ciri khas seorang Pastor.

 _"Aku tahu kau dapat mendengarku tampan... Setidaknya, bersikaplah sopan sebagai tamu di rumahku.."_

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Kris pun menata surai brunettenya. Memakai jamnya kemudian melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Melirik sekelilingnya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Sosok yang duduk manis diatas lemari pakaian tersenyum manis. Menyisir helaian surai kelamnya dengan jemari lentiknya, kemudian melompat ke permukaan lantai.

 _"Kris Wu... Let's see.. How long you can hold out from my tempation..."_

 _"Gege! Ayo bermain bola! Aku baru dikasih sama papa!"_

 _Seorang bocah cilik dengan surai hitam berlari kearah bocah lainnya yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Memijat bahunya seraya sesekali meringis kecil._

 _"Gege ayo! Main sama Edi- ughh.."_

 _Si surai kelam terdiam begitu sampai di dekat bocah bersurai brunette yang terduduk itu. Berjongkok pelan dan menatap dengan kedua manik yang berkaca._

 _"Kenapa diam Edison?"_

 _Si brunette membuka suara. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung kala mendapati Didinya berkaca dengan bibir bergetar._

 _"Hiks.. hiks.. Ge.. gege.. Kris ge.."_

 _Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengusap surai gagak milik yang lebih muda seraya tersenyum teduh._

 _"Gege tidak apa Edison... Hanya pegal-pegal.. Tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan.."_

 _Edison menggeleng. Menepis lengan Kris dan menarik kerah baju bocah tampan itu. Menampilkan memar yang mengerikan._

 _"Bohong! Pembohong!"_

 _Bocah itu semakin terisak. Seolah ia yang mendapat luka. Sedangkan Kris? Ia kembali menghela nafasnya._

 _Dengan lembut, bocah bermarga Wu itu menarik Edison ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk punggung si surai kelam. Berusaha menenangkan._

 _"Sudahlah.. Ini sudah biasa kualami... Jangan berlebihan... Asalkan kau mau menemaniku, sakitnya pasti menghilang... Edison kan obat penyembuh untuk Kris.."_

 _Perlahan, isak itu mereda. Tergantikan dengan si muda yang mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap pahatan tampan dihadapannya._

 _"Benarkah? Tidak terasa sakit lagi kalau Edi peluk seperti ini?"_

 _"Ya.. Sudah tidak sakit lagi.."_

 _Bocah itupun kembali mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Kris memaku. Bingung dan kaget._

 _"Kalau begitu.. Biar Edi yang jadi obat buat Kris ge.. Edi akan terus berusaha untuk menguatkan Kris ge.."_

 _Dan si tampan pun tersenyum. Membalas pelukan Edison tak kalah erat. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuhnya semakin nyeri._

 _"Ya.. Asalkan kau terus bersamaku... Aku tak apa... Karena Edison.. Adalah orang yang berharga untukku.."_

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan berusaha mengabaikan keberadaanku Kris Wu?"_

 _"Sudah berjalan dua minggu... Rekor baru yang berhasil dipecahkan..."_

 _"Tak berniat melirikku Kris? Kujamin jika mau mengalah, kau akan mendapatkan hal yang sangat setimpal..."_

"Katakan apa maumu..."

Sosok gelap itu terkejut. Menatap takjub Kris yang entah sejak kapan menatap kearahnya. Yang tentunya tak terlihat.

 _"Kau tahu dimana aku berada?"_

"Diatas lemari, di sebelah altar, dibalik pilar, dan di sudut kamarku... Aku tahu dimana kau... Hanya tak tahu bentukmu..."

Sosok gelap itu menyeringai. Bersedekap angkuh tanpa Kris ketahui.

 _"Well... Karena kau sudah mau bicara padaku.. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku..."_

 _"Aku adalah kesayangan Lucifer.. Makhluk yang diasingkan oleh Tuhan dan menjadi penunggu neraka.."_

"I know that... Just tell me your name Demon..."

Sosok itu tersenyum. Melangkah kearah Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga pria tampan itu.

 _"Huang... You can call me.. Huang.."_

Seketika tubuh Kris membeku ditempat. Menoleh perlahan kearah sang Demon menyeringai padanya.

"Hu.. huang?"

 _"Yes babe... Call my name.. Huang... The Son of Lucifer.."_

 _"Kris ge! Kris ge! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergiiii!"_

 _"Berhenti menemuinya Edison Huang!"_

 _"Tidak papa! Edi mau Kris ge! Lepaskan Kris ge!"_

 _Kris hanya bisa menatap nanar Edison yang berada di seberang. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan mulutnya dibekap. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun._

 _"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa bersamanya! Putra keluarga Huang hanya boleh berteman dengan orag yang setimpal! Bukan bocah miskin sebatang kara seperti dia!"_

 _Edison menggeleng kala para pria yang menahan Kris mulai menarik bocah tampan itu menjauh. Dengan cepat, ia menggigit lengan ayahnya dan berlari menuju Kris._

 _Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebuah mobil melaju cepat didekatnya._

 _"Edison awas!"_

 _Brak!_

 _Tubuh mungil itu terlempar jauh. Membentur aspal jalan yang keras. Membuat Kris kehilangan detak jantungnya selama beberapa saat._

 _Bocah Wu itu meronta. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan orang-orang atas kejadian mengerikan itu dan berlari menuju Edison. Bersimpuh di sebelah si surai kelam dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuannya._

 _"Edison kau tak apa?! Buka matamu kumohon!"_

 _Kris menepuk pipi gembil Edison. Menepis kasar tangan Tuan Huang yang terisak meratapi putranya yang terkapar tak berdaya._

 _"Iblis! Pergi! Jangan sentuh Edison! Hiks.. hiks.. Pergi! Pergi!"_

 _Perlahan, bocah bersurai kelam itu membuka kedua onyxnya. Menatap sedih Kris yang menangis tersedu._

 _Dengan lemah, ia mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi tirus Kris. Tersenyum lemah._

 _"Ja..ngan... Me... nangis.."_

 _"Aku.. tidak.. apa-apa.. Ge.. ge.."_

 _"Jangan bicara... Ambulancenya akan cepat sampai... Kau harus kuat... Aku mohon.."_

 _"Edi kuat ge... ugh.. Demi... ge..ge.. Edi kan.. hhh.. Obat pe..nawar.. rasa sakit.. Kris... ge.."_

 _Kris semakin terisak. Meremat kuat kaus Edison yang ternodai darah._

 _"Jangan.. dendam Kris ge.. Edi ingin.. Kris ge jadi... orang baik..."_

 _Kris mengangguk. Mendekap sosok lemah dipangkuannya erat._

 _Perlahan, nafas si kecil Huang melemah. Dan dengan senyuman kecilnya, bocah lugu itu pun pergi. Menemui Tuhannya di sorga._

"Katakan apa penawaranmu?"

Kris berujar dingin. Sama sekali tak merasa takut mengingat kini ia tengah bicara dengan sesosok penghuni neraka.

 _"Aku Iblis... Aku ada untuk menggoda manusia... Dan pastor muda sepertimu adalah sasaran empukku..._ "

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau.. Namun jika aku tak tergoda sama sekali, tampakkan wujud aslimu dan kembalilah ke tempatmu berasal.. Kesepakatan yang setimpal bukan?"

Huang tersenyum. Merasa begitu senang karena sudah berhasil menjebak Hamba Tuhan dihadapannya ini.

 _"Baiklah Kris Wu... Mari kita mulai dengan ini...'_ ujar Huang seraya menjentikkan jemari lentiknya.

Seketika seisi Katedral itu berubah. Membuat Kris terkejut.

Disekelilingnya, gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh. Jalanan ramai oleh berbagai aktivitas.

 _"Ini, adalah dunia.. Penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang memiliki berbagai macam sifat... Ada si Angkuh yang sedang menatap orang-orang dari singgasana kantornya, ada si Iri yang sebentar lagi pasti akan mencuri dompet wanita itu..."_

"Jangan bertele-tele Huang..." ujar Kris seraya bersedekap. "Langsung saja pada intinya..."

Demon itu terkekeh lembut. Dengan gerakan tangannya, ia membawa tubuh Kris melayang. Tinggi hingga bisa melihat isi dunia.

 _"Apa yang akan kau perbuat dengan semua ini Pater Kris?"_

"Maaf?"

 _"Aku akan memberikan semua ini padamu... Akan kujadikan kau pemilik dunia ini... Penguasa yang sesungguhnya... Semuanya akan tunduk di bawah kakimu.. Dibawah pemerintahanmu... Dan kau, bisa melakukan apapun... Termasuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang kau benci..."_

Kris terdiam. Memorinya memutar kembali potongan-potongan masa kecilnya.

Orangtua yang menelantarkannya, pengurus panti yang selalu memukuli dan menyiksanya, Tuan Huang yang membunuh kesayangannya yang berharga.

Dan Edison Huang. Anak kecil polos yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya. Menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Hingga tak berani mempercayai orang lain lagi.

Pria Wu ini menghela nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan buruk itu.

"Tidak.."

Jawaban tegas Kris membuat Huang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bersedekap dan menatap Kris tak mengerti.

"Hidup manusia tidak bergantung pada manusia lainnya Huang... Tuhan sudah mengatur segala sesuatunya.. Memberikan kail pada masing-masing orang... Semuanya tergantung pribadi mereka dan bagaimana mereka menggunakan kail itu..."

Sang Demon tersenyum. Memuji keteguhan hati Kris dan mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Tidak salah jika mereka menyebutmu Pastor Muda yang terpilih Pater Kris... Kau lumayan diumurmu yang baru melewati seperempat abad itu..."_

Huang kembali menjentikkan jarinya. Mengubah seisi dunia menjadi sebuah kamar luas nan mewah dengan banyak orang didalamnya. Telanjang, berpeluh, dan saling bergulat penuh nafsu.

 _"Kata orang, surga dunia tersimpan apik dibalik kain yang membalut tubuh seseorang.."_

Beberapa wanita mulai menghampiri Kris. Meraba dan mengecup tubuh Pastor Muda itu. Menggoda, menggairahkan, dan penuh nafsu.

Sayangnya Kris sama sekali tak bergeming. Menatap tajam kearah Demon yang berada di depannya. Meski ia tak dapat melihat wujudnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan selangkangan atau dada seorang wanita Huang... Aku sudah menyerahkan hidupku pada Tuhan... Dan aku takkan menodai diriku.."

Huang kembali tersenyum. Hati jahatnya terpesona dengan pria tampan itu.

Mengangguk pelan, Demon ini kembali menjentikkan jarinya. Melenyapkan segalanya hingga hanya kegelapan yang tersisa.

 _"Baiklah Pater... Ini yang terakhir... Mari kita lihat, sampai dimana keteguhan hatimu itu.."_

"Gege!"

Deg!

Seketika tubuh Kris membeku. Suara itu. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Bahkan setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu, ia masih hafal dengan alunan manis itu.

"Gege tolong aku! Kris ge!"

Kris menoleh kesekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Namun sayangnya hanya kegelapan yang ditemuinya.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti Edi! Hiks.. Hikss... Kris geeee!"

"Edison?! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

"Kris ge?! Apa kau Kris gege?!"

"Ya sayang! Ini aku!"

"Kris ge tolong Edi! Mereka akan datang! Lepaskan Edi!"

Kris meremat surai brunettenya frustasi. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Namun suara itu, begitu menyakiti hatinya. Edison yang terisak memanggil namanya, Edison yang menjerit meminta pertolongannya, Edison yang membutuhkannya.

"Kau apakan Edison Iblis keparat?! Dimana kau sembunyikan dia?!"

Huang tertawa. Merasa menang kala mulai berhasil menggoyahkan emosi Pastor tampan dihadapannya.

 _"Hey.. Calm down babe.. Permainan ini baru dimulai..."_

Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Menggeram rendah seraya menatap Huang dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main Huang.. Tunjukkan dimana Edison atau kupastikan kau akan kembali ke neraka.."

Huang terdiam. Entah mengapa Iblis ini begitu terpukau dengan tatapan tajam yang terpancar dari kedua manik darkchoco dihadapannya.

Wajah Kris yang sudah sangat tampan dari awalnya semakin memukau kala menunjukkan ekspresinya. Apalagi, kemarahan, dendam, dan emosi adalah hal yang menarik bagi Iblis seperti dirinya.

Kris jauh lebih memukau kalau murka. Aura gelap yang menguar dari dalam tubuh pria Wu itu membuatnya bergairah. Memacunya untuk lebih menggoda Pastor itu lagi.

 _"Edison baik-baik saja Kris... Dia hanya sedang bermain bersama teman-temanku..."_

"Arrgghhhhh! Kris geee!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya brengsek?!"

Kris murka. Dan hal itu membuat senyuman Huang semakin melebar dan dadanya berdebar keras.

 _"Haaaah.. Kau ini memang tak sabaran ya Kris... Baiklah.. Baiklah... Akan kutunjukkan dimana Edisonmu itu..."_

Ctak!

Dengan satu jentikkan jari, seketika kegelapan itu sirna. Berganti dengan nyala api yang berkobar hebat.

Jauh di depan Kris berdiri, terdapat pasak kayu yang besar. Berbentuk menyilang dengan seorang bocah kecil bersurai kelam yang terikat disana.

Manik Kris membola. Menatap tak percaya pada bocah kecil dengan tubuh penuh luka itu.

"Edison!"

Kaki panjang pria Wu itu mulai melangkah. Cepat melewati jalan setapak dengan lautan api dibawahnya. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan panas.

"Kris ge?"

Entah bagaimana bisa. Ucapan lirih bocah bersurai kelam itu sampai pada pendengaran Kris. Membuat pria itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah bocah itu yang terangkat. Menatapnya sedih.

"Kris ge.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku ingin Kris ge.."

Kris berhasil sampai. Mendekati pasak itu dan menatap sedih Edison yang terkihat lemah.

"Edison... Kau tak apa baby?"

Bocah kecil itu terus terisak. Membiarkan Kris membuka ikatanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sayang jawab gege... Kau tak apa?"

Edison mengangguk lemah. Balas memeluk Kris erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher pria Wu itu.

"Shhh.. Jangan menangis lagi baby.. Gege sudah disini.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku merindukan Kris ge.."

"Aku pun begitu Edison... Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Perlahan Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dalam onyx cantik Edison yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kalau begitu.. Apakah gege datang untuk menyelamatkan aku? Agar kita bisa bersama lagi?"

Kris terdiam. Menatap dalam wajah manis dihadapannya dengan taat kemudian mengecup pelan pipi gembil bocah manis itu dan tersenyum. Begitu tulus hingga membuat Huang terpana.

"Tidak sayangku..."

Jawaban itu membuat Iblis ini terkejut. Tak percaya mengingat Kris begitu menyayangi Edisonnya.

"Ke... Kenapa... Tidak?"

Bocah itu melepaskan pelukan Kris dengan kasar. Kilat amarah tampak jelas pada kedua banner hitamnya. Tak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan Pater tampan itu.

"Karena dunia kita sudah berbeda... Edisonku sudah tenang bersama Tuhan.. Dan kau yang sekarang... Hanyalah imajiner dari Edison yang dibuat oleh Huang untuk menggoyahkan imanku.. Benar kan?"

Kris berujar sedih. Namun tersenyum tulus pada bocah yang terlihat marah dihadapannya.

Tanpa diduga, tubuh kecil itu berubah. Menjelma menjadi monster kelelawar menyeramkan bertaring tajam.

 _"Kau tahu hasil dari pekerjaanmu Huang.. Pastor ini tak terkalahkan.. Tugasku sudah selesai..."_

Huang terdiam. Ia kalah dari Kris. Ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Ia selalu memegang kendali.

Namun kali ini ia menyerah. Dan sesuai kesepakatan, ia harus menunjukkan wujudnya dan pulang kembali ke tempat asalnya. Ke neraka.

Kobaran api itu menghilang. Menyisakan Katedral indah dengan ukiran patung Yesus, Bunda Maria, dan beberapa malaikat di sekelilingnya. Tempat mereka berada pada awalnya.

"Aku menang Huang... Sekarang penuhi janjimu.."

Pyash!

Kobaran api muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu besar, menyala, dan panas.

Perlahan, sepasang sayap kelelawar muncul. Disusul dengan tubuh berbalut setelan jas hitam tanpa alas kaki.

Surai Demon itu berwarna hitam pekat. Namun yang paling membuat Kris Wu tediam adalah wajah Huang.

Wajah itu pucat. Berhias sisik kehijauan di area pipi dan keningnya. Netranya serupa ular. Sewarna lime cerah.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Begitu menawan dengan bibir kucing sewarna buah peachnya. Membuat Sang Hamba Tuhan terpana.

Seketika.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat tampan?"

Kris masih membisu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia merasa amat familiar dengan wajah Huang.

Kedua netra itu. Walaupun jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diingatnya, menampilkan binar samar yang terasa tak asing.

Juga lingkar hitam yang menghiasi bagian bawah netra itu. Benar-benar memerangkapnya dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar.

Perlahan Kris melangkah. Mendekat kearah Iblis cantik nan memukau itu. Hingga jarak mereka terkikis. Menyisakan sejengkal saja.

Huang terdiam. Tak dapat membaca hati dan pikiran Kris. Sampai dengan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengusap lembut pipi tirusnya yang berhias sisik.

"Edison.."

Manik ular Iblis itu melebar. Tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kris.

"Apakah kau.. Reinkarnasi dari Edison?"

Huang terdiam. Menepis segala pesona dan kharisma Kris yang mulai menjeratnya.

Ia Demon. Putra dari Lucifer. Penguasa neraka berhati jahat dan penyebar dosa. Ia menjerat. Bukan dijerat.

"Jangan gila Kris.. Namaku Huang.. Bukan bocah kecil dari masa lalumu.."

Kris menggeleng cepat. Menggenggam jemari lentik Huang dan membawanya pada dadanya. Tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak.

"Aku takkan salah... Perasaanku takkan salah... Hanya Edison.. Bahkan sekutumu yang menggodaku pun tak mampu membuat jantungku begini.."

Kris menatap taat manik ular dihadapanya. Mengunci Sang Iblis agar membalas tatapanya.

 _'Ini kesempatanku... Aku bisa menjeratnya... Tapi.. Mengapa aku bisa terpukau padanya? Bukankah harusnya aku yang menjeratnya.. Kenapa hatiku jadi seperti ini?'_

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan dahi mereka. Memejamkan kedua nerta elangnya. Membuat si Iblis merona entah karena apa.

"Edison Huang... Kau pasti Edison Huang.."

Huang menggeleng pelan. Menarik dirinya. Menjauhi Pastor Muda yang membuat hatinya kacau.

"Tidak! Aku Huang Zi Tao! Aku adalah Iblis kesayangan Lucifer! Bukan bocah lemah yang jadi masa lalumu itu!"

Zitao mengepalkan jemarinya. Menggeleng kala dengan tiba-tiba potongan demi potongan memori muncul di pikirannya.

"Arghhh!"

"Huang!"

Iblis itu jatuh bersimpuh. Meremat surai kelamnya kesakitan.

Sayapnya menekuk. Seakan menjadi tameng yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Pyar!

Kobaran api muncul entah dari mana. Begitu besar dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang menjaga Sang Iblis cantik itu agar tak terjangkau oleh siapapun.

Menghentikan langkah Kris yang hendak mendekatinya. Membuat pria itu menatapnya cemas.

"Huang! Jawab aku!"

"Arggghhhhh! Aaarrggggggghhhh!"

 _'Jadi ini pria yang kau ceritakan padaku?'_

 _Suara mengerikan itu menggema di kegelapan. Membuat seorang pemuda tampan mengkerut takut disebelah seorang kakek tua berpakaian hitam._

 _"Ya... Dialah Huang Xiaoming... Pemuda yang kuceritakan padamu..."_

 _'Tinggalkan aku bersamanya..'_

 _Tubuh Xiaoming bergetar takut. Namun ia terlanjur basah._

 _Ia hanya pemuda kampung yang miskin. Sebatang kara dan selalu menderita._

 _Ia bosan dihina. Ia bosan diperlakukan bagai sampah. Dan ia, ingin bisa membalas semua orang yang menyakitinya._

 _Pemuda ini hanya terlalu naif. Mengambil cara instan dan mengikuti nafsu dan emosiya._

 _'Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentangmu anak muda.. Tentang ambisimu dan kehidupanmu... Juga apa yang kau impikan..'_

 _'Akan kupenuhi semua keinginanmu... Tapi kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang berharga sebagai gantinya..'_

 _Xiaoming menelan liurnya gugup. Ia tak memiliki apapun yang berharga selain dirinya. Dan iblis di hadapannya menagihnya sebuah syarat yang begitu berat._

 _'Tenang saja Xiaoming.. Aku takkan meminta nyawamu... Yang aku inginkan adalah jiwa suci yang bersih...'_

 _Dan kala Xiaoming mendengar ucapan bernada mengerikan itu, ia tahu sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dalam hidupnya._

 _'Aku mau jiwa putramu... Kelak kala ia berusia tujuh tahun... Aku akan mengambilnya darimu.. Sebagai tumbal atas apa yang akan kuberikan padamu...'_

 _'Selamat datang anak manis...'_

 _Bocah kecil ini meringkuk ketakutan kala melihat sosok mengerikan dihadapannya. Menangis tanpa suara._

 _'Ini adalah tempatmu sekarang.. Tempat bagi seseorang yang dijual jiwanya...'_

 _"Pergi! Hiks.. Hiks..."_

 _Sosok Raja Iblis itu mendekat. Menyeringai seram dan mencengkeram dagu bocah lugu itu._

 _'Jiwamu adalah milikku.. Ayahmulah yang menjualnya padaku demi mendapatkan kekayaan dan martabat...'_

 _"Tidak! Papa orang baik! Papa tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Edi!"_

 _Si jahat tertawa menggelegar. Membuat Edison semakin ketakutan._

 _'Lalu bagaimana dengan memisahkanmu dari Kris hmm?'_

 _Seketika Edison terdiam. Jiwa sucinya mulai goyah._

 _Ia mati dengan membawa luka atas perbuatan ayahnya. Luka atas perpisahannya dengan Kris._

 _Dan kala Si jahat menyebutkan nama itu, pertahanan bocah lugu ini pun luntur._

 _'Aku takkan menyakitimu Edison.. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan melupakan semuanya... Mulai saat ini, kau adalah putraku.. Dan tugasmu, akan dimulai sebentar lagi..'_

Zitao berhenti meremat surainya. Sakit itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Menyisakan asap abu-abu yang timbul setelah padamnya api.

Kini Iblis itu terengah. Berbaring diatas dinginnya permukaan lantai. Mengabaikan sinar mentari yang menerpanya melalui kaca patri warna-warni yang terpasang dilangit-langit Katedral itu.

Indah. Huang Zitao sungguh indah. Sempurna tanpa cela.

"Huang.. Kau tak apa?!"

Iblis cantik ini dapat merasakan pelukan hangat pada tubuhnya. Netranya terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan pahatan indah wajah Kris yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kris.. ge..."

Kedua manik darkchoco itu membola. Tak percaya dengan ucapan Zitao yang bagai mantra. Menghentikan kinerja tubuhnya seketika.

"Kau benar... Aku Edison... Edisonmu yang mati tujuh belas tahun lalu... Dan Zitao yang merupakan Iblis yang menggodamu.."

"Ayah menjual jiwaku... Demi mengangkat hidupnya yang menderita... Pada Lucifer... Karenanya aku tumbuh... Aku memiliki wujud manusia.. Dan dapat berdebar saat berada di dekatmu.."

Perlahan jemari Zitao menggenggam erat jemari Kris. Membawanya pada debaran di dadanya yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh makhluk sepertinya.

"Sepertinya... Tuhan tak menginjinkan kita bersama ya.."

Zitao berujar pelan. Tersenyum pada Kris yang masih setia terdiam.

"Tidak... Edison mungkin sudah mati... Tapi aku takkan membiarkan Zitao mati atau menghilang dari hidupku..."

Pria Wu ini mengembangkan senyum tulusnya. Mengecup sudut bibir Zitao tanpa perduli siapa dirinya. Membuat Sang Iblis membola tak percaya.

"T.. tapi ge.. Hubungan ini takkan berhasil... Terlalu terlarang... Kita, memiliki dunia yang berbeda.. Kau adalah Hamba Tuhan... Sedangkan aku? Aku si jahat... Makhluk terkutuk..."

Setetes air mata meluncur bebas pada permukaan kulit Zitao. Iblis itu menangisi hidupnya. Menangisi takdir kejam yang memisahkannya dengan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Kris Wu.

Sosok yang selalu menemaninya. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya. Sosok yang amat berarti untuknya. Sosok yang kini hanya dapat ia lihat tanpa dapat ia miliki.

"Kalau begitu... Jadikanlah aku sekutumu.."

Manik hijau cerah itu membola. Perlahan ia menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kris dan duduk menatap pria tampan itu.

"Tidak ge... Kau orang baik... Takdirmu adalah melayani Tuhan.. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi sepertiku.. Menjadi penghuni neraka.. Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke temlat asalku.."

Iblis cantik ini bangkit dengan susah payah. Hendak kembali ke tempat asalnya mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Kris sudah habis.

"Jika kau kembali.. Aku bersumpah akan menjadi manusia paling keji dimuka bumi ini Huang Zitao.."

"Kau mau aku berbuat apa? Mencuri? Memperkosa? Membunuh?"

"Aku sanggup melakukannya Huang... Jangan bermain-main denganku..."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini semua bukan maunya. Ia ingin Kris menjadi pria yang baik.

Walau raganya tekah mati dan berubah menjadi makhluk paling jahat, Zitao masih memiliki hati seorang Edison. Seorang bocah kecil yang mencintai dan menyayangi Kris.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau menjdai milikku... Bahkan jika aku harus melanggar sumpahku pada Tuhan.."

'Tidak..'

"Walaupun raga dan jiwaku akan dilalap oleh panasnya api neraka nantinya.. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya... Selama aku dapat melihatmu..."

'Jangan..'

"Kumohon Zitao... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Kau adalah obat penawar rasa sakitku... Bagaimana aku dapat melanjutkan hidupku jika kau pergi?"

'Hentikan..'

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menahan semua rasa sakit itu... Aku benar-benar tak sanggup hidup tanpa-"

Grepp!

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi.. Kumohon... Jangan ucapkan kata-kata menggerikan itu lagi..."

Zitao memeluk tubuh Kris erat. Sayapnya yang serupa kelelawar perlahan berubah. Plasenta pekat dan tanduk pada ujung sayap itu berganti menjadi tumpukan bulu kelam. Melingkupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu... Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan segala sesuatunya... Aku sungguh mencintaimu..."

Kris tersenyum. Melepaskan pelukan Zitao dan menangkup wajah indah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap dalam sepasang manik lime cerah yang begitu indah. Memenjarakannya.

"Akupun mencintaimu Huang... Kau.. Dirimu... Sisi jahatmu.. Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu.."

Perlahan Pater itu mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Mempertemukan bibirnya pada belah peach Zitao yang begitu manis. Melumatnya hati-hati seakan memperlakukan porselen indah nan rapuh.

Sang Pater Wu terjerat. Begitu juga si Iblis Huang. Membiarkan dentang lonceng Katedral mengiringi dosa mereka. Cinta terlarang diantara Si Jahat dan Si Hamba Tuhan.

"Selamat hari minggu Pater Kris... Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu.."

"Terima kasih Mrs. John.. Ah ya! Dimana Katie?"

Wanita muda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum. Memberikan sebuket mawar merah pada Kris. Membuat si tampan mengernyit bingung.

"Katie sakit.. Tidak bisa hadir pada Misa hari ini... Tapi karena rasa cintanya padamu, ia memaksaku untuk memberikan mawar itu.."

Kris mengangguk paham. Tersenyum pada wanita itu seraya menjabat tangannya lembut.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya.. Aku merindukan gadis itu..."

Mrs. John mengangguk menggerti. Membungkuk singkat kemudian berlalu menuju mobilnnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Pria Wu ini pun berjalan cepat. Tugasnya hari ini selesai sudah. Dan hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya kini.

Cklek

"Sampaikan salamku padanya! Aku merindukan gadis itu! Cih! Kalimmat macam apa itu?!"

Kris tersenyum jahil. Menatap Huang yang bersedekap di sisi tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekat. Menarik tubuh rampinng itu keatas pangkuannya, dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kau cemburu heum? Terlihat jelas diwajah cantikmu..."

"Sayang... Katie hanya gadis berumur enam tahun... Jangan berlebihan.. Aku sudah memilikimu... Dan tak butuh apapun selain dirimu... Jadi, jangan marah lagi ya..."

Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Zitao. Membuat Iblis yang tengah merajuk manja itu pun pada akhirnya mengembangkan senyum indahnya.

"Ya ge... Selamanya Zitao adalah milik Kris Ge dan Kris ge adalah milik Zitao.."

Mereka pun kembali bertaut. Menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa cinta mereka adalah cinta yang terlarang. Cinta yang ditentang oleh Pencipta mereka.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selama masih bisa bersama, apapun akan mereka lakukan.

Termasuk merajut benang dan tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpur dosa.

"Cause i will do anything to make you mine..."

"Even if i must break my curse to God.."

 **¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ F I N ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **This is my first fict on ffn anyway...**

 **Plot yang ada cuma imajinasi ya...**

 **Bukan untuk menjudge or menjelekkan pihak tertentu...**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang mau baca..**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


End file.
